Tu no puedes manejar la verdad
by Chau190
Summary: Mi primer fic! : La triste historia entre Yahiro y Akira continua.   Ya se el titulo es epico:


Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo y el primero de Special A, asi que paciencia y ojala lo disfruten :)

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Special A no me pertenecen, esta es una historia ajena a la serie y fue hecha para entretener.

Capitulo 1

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde el rescate de Kei Takishima y todos los S.A. disfrutaban en paz en su amado invernadero.  
>Cuando es entonces, a la hora favorita de Akira, la hora del te, el momento en que se luce con sus infuciones mas deliciosas y bocadillos mas suculentos y tambien el momento en que Tadashi es golpeado al no poder contenerse.<br>Se encontraban todos hablando, de lo bien que lo habian pasado los ultimos dias, el regreso de Kei y el futuro del S.A.

Hikari: Bien, ahora nada de preocuparse por cosas del pasado, de ahora en adelante nos divertiremos todos juntos.

Este ultimo comentario hace reflexionar a Ryuu el amante de los animales sobre algo que vio hace no mucho tiempo

Ryuu: Oh si eso me recuerda, Megumi, que hacian exactamente tu y Yahiro, el dia que los descubrimos?

Megumi: De verdad estabamos saliendo juntos-se apresuro a escribir en su cuaderno

Jun: Es verdad si hasta hablaste

Este ultimo comentario desato una lluvia de exclamaciones, quejas, reproches, etc sobre la peque a avergonzada.

Kei:Megumi, puedes ser sincera con nosotros... Que estabas planeando?-Esta dudo un poco pero respondio.

Megumi:De verdad, quise que estuviera conmigo para que se olvidara de Akira-chan.

Akira: Oh, Gracias pero no era necesario

Megumi: Pero fue extraño-escribio tristemente en su libreta

Tadashi: El que?

Megumi: Cuando Ryuu le pregunto que hacia, el dijo que me forzo a salir con el, que planeaba usarme, pero que resultaba molesta y que lo olvidara, estaba mintiendo, no me forzo a nada.

Todos se quedaron pensando en las escrituras de Megumi, no era nada raro que Yahiro dijero algo asi, pero mentira?.  
>A la que mas le pesaba en la conciencia esto era a Akira, ella sabia que el se comportaba de esa manera por lo que habia pasado entre tarde prosiguio normalmente hasta el momento de irse a casa.<p>

Hikari: Oye Akira de verdad puedes sola?, vamos yo te puedo ayudar

Akira:No enserio, creo que ya ayudaste bastante tratando de cocinar, dejame limpiar a mi

Hikari: En serio?, bueno, entonces hasta mañana Akira-chan.

Akira: Adios

Ahi se iva su angel Hikari con una sonrisa en su rostro y no tardaria en aparecer el demonio se poso en la puerta como una sombra y no se percato de su precencia hasta que le hablo.

Yahiro: Que hay Akira-chan?

Akira:Yahiro!, que haces aqui?, no te dije que..

Yahiro: Si, si que no viniera si tu no querias pero bueno, queria ver a Megumi aunque parece que no esta.

Akira: No esta se fue a su casa, ahora largate

Yahiro: Vamos no podemos tener una charla amistosa despues de tanto tiempo-(En serio aunque pareciera el la extrañaba mucho)

Akira: No...Yahiro, Que le hiciste a Megumi?-

Yahiro:(suspiro)Nada, ella sola vino a mi casa, en su cuaderno escribio "Te amo, por favor sal conmigo" y eso es todo.

Akira:Entonces porque les dijiste a Ryuu y a Jun que la forzaste?... Porque insistes en ser quien eres?-(No entendia por completo su razon de ser, por que trataba simepre de tomar el papel de villano?,cuando nunca busco hacerle mal a nadie)

Yahiro: Oh calma, mejor dejame preguntarte algo a ti,...(Se lo penso un momento y luego dijo)-Desde que no estoy en tu vida eres feliz?

Una pregunta aniquiladora, no seria mas facil preguntar me odias?.,era mas o menos lo mismo, "Te gustaria que fuera feliz sin ti?"penso para sus adentros la muchacha

Akira:SI, PERO POR SUPUESTO...algo asi-respondio ya triste, no entendio su propia respuesta-si me hubieras dejado vivir mi vida quizas...

Yahiro: Escuchame Akira, por que no me gusta decirlo, no sabes como es esto, yo ya perdi la cuenta de la gente que tenido que quitarte del camino para que no te lastimaran, la mayoria de las personas con las que has hablado solo les importaba tu apellido y tu dinero.  
>Dime sobreportector pero desde entonces a ti no te a pasado nada gracias a mi.<p>

Akira:Pero Yahiro, es por eso que estuvimos tan distanciados, y se que eso no te debe gustar,dime si Megumi te quiso dar una oportunidad para dejar de ser el "malo", porque no la dejaste?  
>No puedes ayudarme sin ser una molestia?, dime Yahiro(Se traia algo entre manos)cambiarias por mi?..., de verdad me amas ?<p>

Esta pregunta fue la mas perturbadora, por supuesto te amaria hasta el fin del mundo, pero Yahiro no era tan ingenuo, se habia olido la treta de Akira, usaria sus sentimientos por ella para manipularlo, algo inusual pero muy inteligente. Ni ella se podia creer lo que estaba intentando pero de alguna forma tenia que acabar esto.

Yahiro:Akira eso no hace falta responderlo

Akira:Yahiro...dime...la verdad

Yahiro: Quieres la verdad? Tu no puedes manejar la verdad en la que yo vivo, yo te amo Akira, y con tal de que seas feliz estoy dispuesto a jugar al villano por ti no me importa, Dime Akira-chan, Eres feliz con Tadashi?

Akira: S-si, obviamente.

Yahiro: Eres feliz con el S.A.?

Akira:Si!

Yahiro: Eres feliz asi odiandome y siendo yo el enemigo de todos?

Akira:s-si...creo-que pregunta! ella no deseaba llegar a ese extremo, sus lagrimas estaban a puntos de salir de sus ojos

Yahiro: Entonces todo esta bien

Akira: No no esta bien, no puedes estar triste por siempre, no quiero eso,Megumi de seguro te desprecia y aun asi trato de ayudarte-Rompio en un sollozo tan triste que hubiera echo llorar a cualquiera, aun asi se mantuvo firme

Yahiro: Sabes olvidalo, me ire, me olvidaras y al dia siguienta estaras sonriendo, no te preocupes- el ya se marchaba, pero ella lo tomo de la camisa, no queria que se quedara asi, pues ella no lo odiaba, sabia que en el fondo sus intenciones eran buenas

Yahiro: Ehh?, y ahora que?

Akira: Lo siento Yahiro, siempre te trate mal, nada mas queria decirte eso,nunca valore ni trate de pensar en lo que tu haces por mi, es solo que no tienes limites, recuerdas cuando empezo esto?, cuando amenazaste a mi...amiga

Yahiro:Oh si fue desafortunado, la escuche hablando con su madre, dijo que eras aburrida y que no queria ser mas tu amiga solo por que eres...bueno tu, asi que me encarge de ella, pero tu no te lo tomaste muy bien verdad?...

Akira: No...-No podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo, el verano mas feliz de su vida era, una mentira?, Sayo, su primer amiga con quien jugo y fue feliz, todo hasta su sonrisa fue una cruel falsedad

Yahiro:Si, y no solo ella, muchas mas personas que pudieron ser amigas tuyas las aleje por mentirosas e hipocritas

Akira:Pero, no...

Yahiro:Querias la verdad, te lo dije, tu no puedes manejar la verdad, y no te dire mas porque sera peor, asi que bueno ya me iva-(Pero otra vez un no te vayas de parte de ella, lo tomo esta vez de la mano).

Yahiro:Ahh, y ahora que?-(Lo tomo entre sus brazos, el incredulo ante lo que pasaba, la mujer de su vida lo abrazaba, le daba un gesto de cariño que nunca penso recibiria algun dia pero aun asi...

Akira: Yahiro...lo siento...por favor, no me hagas sufrir mas, alejate de mi, de mi vida, de mis amigos...DEJAME EN PAZ!-(Grito con todas sus fuerzas con

Yahiro:Si, Akira-chan, Adios.

Dejen reviews recien empiezo con esto, solo diganme que les parecio.


End file.
